


3 Minutes

by MadhouseCabaret



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseCabaret/pseuds/MadhouseCabaret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While James was busying himself with Oromov and the rest of the military men present, Alec had to fake his death only to find a quick escape wasn't going to lend itself very easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Minutes

Six minutes became three minutes. The situation was not supposed to pan out like this and he would now pay the price. In his fake state of death Alec heard the men around him suddenly still their barrage of bullets. There was a silence that hung in the air until that familiar voice of his friend broke the silence. The voice followed by the ringing of gunshots and he cracked one eye open to see James disappear from view. What the ex-agent witnessed next was terrifying to be perfectly honest. Tons of liquefied nerve gas suddenly came plummeting down from their shelves onto the men below. He just managed to roll out of the way, though his leg was clipped by one which had bounced off another unfortunate fellow. Alec clenched his teeth letting out a pained hiss as pain shot through his leg. There was ensuing chaos all around him as other soldiers rushed forth outside of the facility, Orumov with them. Around him lay dead, unconscious or severely wounded people at various places along the floor. Though his leg was throbbing horribly Alec attempted to force himself upright and exit the building before anything else happened. 

That smell.

Alec sniffed the air a few times and looked around to see what was causing the foul scent. Scooting over to the nearest wall he reached up using it for support to stand. If it had not been for the damned leg wound this situation would be going along quickly. There was a stinging on his face that was only now becoming progressively more noticeable. Vision blurring in and out the man made his way towards the large hanger doors before him. With the sounds of shooting he could distinctly hear a plane beginning to speed off beyond the doors. “Damned son of a bitch…” Alec murmured to himself. That had to be James getting out of there no other answer would make sense. Suddenly a feeling came over him that set his senses off and his instincts running on high. Without warning there was a deafening explosion that shook the entire building around Alec. Losing balance the man fell over onto the cold, hard concrete and suddenly felt his body clench with pain.

Burning…

It burns! 

Though not at the exact epicenter of the explosion he felt its effects. It also busted open a few of the large metal barrels. Alec used one of his arms to shield his face to the best of his ability. Turned over in the fetal position with the left side of his face pressing to the floor. The pain was absolutely unbearable and though he was trying to scream in pain, barely a noise except a few choked yells came out through the deafening sounds. Pieces of the structure began to fall around him crashing onto the floor. Fire from the explosion licked at Alec’s arms, hands, face, legs, everything. It felt as if his entire being were about to disperse into nothingness at any moment. He needed to crawl towards that door though before he became trapped under burning debris. Movement caused him to feel as if he were ripping his own limbs from his body. He cried out in pain but pulled himself to the large open doors which were now only slightly obstructed. Gods, his face though burned so horribly Alec felt like clawing his own skin off. Shock had not fully set in yet while he pushed onward, feeling as if he were fighting a sadistic uphill battle. Cool winter air suddenly touched his blistering hands and exposed face. It was at that moment which that man fought off his weariness and pain in place of the will to survive. Though it hurt he bit his lower lip to the point it bled, crawling out feeling his hands touch against ice and snow. 

Though vision blurred he could see a cluster of men not too far from him. One of them must have noticed Alec weakly crawling out because the figures started to hurry in his direction. Now out of harm’s way he took in a few short breaths, every single one of them hurting. Body seizing with pain and slowly going into shock, Alec felt his consciousness slip and the world around him fall into silence; completely dark.


End file.
